


Beyond the Collapse

by MoMoMomma



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bunker Ending (Far Cry), Kinktober 2019, M/M, Original Character(s), Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 05:13:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20886671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoMoMomma/pseuds/MoMoMomma
Summary: Kutha doesn’t like to admit he enjoys the way the pregnancy has stretched out Joseph’s body, distorting tattoos and scars. It’s probably sacrilegious to take so much pride in knowing that he’s fundamentally changed the Father in ways no one else has.And yet.





	Beyond the Collapse

Joseph’s doing something in the bunker. Kutha can hear the clangs and thuds of things being moved around, restless energy shoved out into the world by means of whatever task Joseph has set himself to doing now. Normally, he’d ignore it. Roll over and settle back into sleep because it’s pulling at his body, urging him to take five more minutes, just close his eyes and drift away for a while longer. 

But he doesn’t. Because lately Joseph’s been on edge in more ways than one and this much activity means he must be pretty agitated. 

Kutha rolls out of bed, stretches lazily and fights the yawn as he peers into the darkness of the next room. 

“Joseph? What’re you doing?”

There’s no answer, but the shifting of things stops and the sudden scent of nervousness reaches his nose. Kutha frowns, starting towards the noise, but is stopped when Joseph suddenly appears in the doorway. 

He doesn’t outwardly look different, hair still tied back into a bun--albeit a little messier than it usually is--glasses in place and clothed in a pair of loose pants. No shirt though, his stomach has swelled so much it’s difficult to find anything that fits him, let alone is comfortable enough for Joseph to consider wearing it. 

Kutha doesn’t like to admit he enjoys the way the pregnancy has stretched out Joseph’s body, distorting tattoos and scars. It’s probably sacrilegious to take so much pride in knowing that he’s fundamentally changed the Father in ways no one else has. 

And yet.

“I was just...checking on some things.”

“Anything interesting?”

“Just…” Joseph glances over his shoulder for a moment and then back.

And Kutha can’t fucking move or breath for half a second. 

There’s something in his eyes, something Kutha hasn’t seen since Joseph went into heat and clutched him tight, begged him to help him. It’s a darkness that glimmers, somehow, impossibly attractive and still intimidating. Otherworldly, if he had to give it a title. 

“Come with me.”

He raises a hand and Kutha can’t help but follow, drifting forwards until he can grip against Joseph’s callouses, fingers linking together. Just like how he reached out so many years ago. Kutha took his hand then too, hopeful for more but not wanting to truly believe.

God, he believes now. In Joseph, if in nothing else in this world. 

Joseph pulls him slowly, more walking backwards and allowing Kutha to follow than actually demanding he come with. He can’t help but keep glancing over his shoulder, Alpha instincts trying to protect his mate from bumping into anything or, god forbid, falling at this stage in the pregnancy. 

He knows, logically, that the beginning stages are the dangerous ones. But something has been growing in his soul ever since Joseph’s stomach began to distend, affection layering thicker and thicker with every pound Joseph gained and every way in which his body changed. 

Alpha’s like a visceral proof of their claim and this is...the most obvious proof anyone could ask for. 

“You made...a nest.” Kutha stops in the doorway of a room that he thinks used to be used for storage. 

Joseph lets go of him, turns to allow him to see better, and quietly waits as he looks. Everything has been neatly pushed aside, clearing a space on the floor for the additions. It looks like Joseph got ahold of every blanket that existed in the bunker save for the one Kutha was laying under on the bed and spread them out on the floor. He can see a few items of clothing tucked in there too, shirts and soft jackets and what he thinks might be the very edge of his Deputy uniform. 

“It was an urge. Normal, I believe, for this part.”

Joseph steps forward, not beckoning him to follow, leaving Kutha to watch as he walks onto the nest and settles down in the middle. He spreads his hands over the material all around him, wriggling like he’s trying to get even more comfortable, and finally flickers his eyes up, looking over the top rims of his glasses at Kutha. 

“Do you like it?”

This feels...like a test. Maybe. Possibly. Kutha isn’t exactly sure of anything anymore, lines blurred in fire and death probably doing a lot more damage to his psyche than he’d like to admit. But Alpha’s don’t have a single say in what an Omega’s nest looks like. They’re not actually supposed to even see it until the Omega gives birth in it--or has the baby in it for the first time if they give birth in a hospital. 

For Joseph to lead him to it like this...ask his opinion on it…

“It’s perfect.”

“Not quite.” Joseph demures, but there’s a smile playing around his mouth so Kutha knows he didn’t get the worst possible answer on whatever sort of quiz is taking place. “The scent is...well, off. I knew it wouldn’t be quite as familiar as I’d like, other people’s things are never supposed to be in an Omega’s nest. But I worked with what I had. Still...it grates.”

“Is there a way I could help?” Kutha offers before he can think better of it.

And feels like a fish that just got snagged by a hook when Joseph looks up at him again with those dark eyes. 

“Come in here with me?” He asks, holding out both hands this time. “Your scent should ease some of the discomfort...I think.”

Kutha tries to step gently, not disturb any more of the nest than he absolutely has to. It’s almost a relief to sink down next to Joseph, the possibility of messing everything up diminished slightly. 

“On your back.” 

He complies, stretching out as best he can, not surprised at all when Joseph curls into his side, head pillowed on his shoulder. He’s a ball of warmth, like sunshine emanates from within him, and Kutha finds himself dragging his fingers up and down Joseph’s bicep without thinking much about it.

God, he could fall alseep here. Fuck the rules and propriety and what Alpha are and aren’t supposed to do in an Omega’s nest. Joseph’s warmth by his side and the soft comfort of the blankets is lulling him down so fast Kutha, in a distant sort of amused way, half considers suggesting he makes his own nest once they get out of the bunker. 

But between one breath and the next, he’s not nearly so relaxed. Because Joseph sighs something pleased and satiated and his fingers trail down Kutha’s chest, nails scratching gently over his stomach and down towards the line of his jeans. It makes the muscles in his hips and thighs twitch, cock giving an interested throb behind the zipper. 

It’s been...fuck. Long enough. Kutha doesn’t know the first thing about having sex with a pregnant Omega and Joseph is too precious to experiment with. He hasn’t done much with him since he started to show, other than a few handjobs and blowjobs, not daring to ask or even _think_ of asking anything more. 

“The body changes as pregnancy progresses.” Joseph says softly, tracing nonsense patterns into the skin above the waist of his jeans as Kutha tries to remember how to breathe. “Everything seems different. How I carry myself, my routines...all of it shifted.”

“I’m...sorry?”

“Different does not mean bad.” Joseph admonishes softly and Kutha vaguely remembers that being a sermon at some point. “Differences are what make us human. God created us all to be different so that we could be complete together. Alphas and Omegas, Betas as well. All of us made to find another that makes them whole.”

“Right. Like puzzle pieces. Really small puzzles--like puzzles for toddlers.”

He’s babbling. And Kutha hates to babble but at the same time, what the fuck? What is he supposed to do?

Joseph hums softly and his nails scratch harder with his next words, like he’s trying to get a point across. 

“Some of the differences I anticipated. Some...I did not. My needs and wants are so different now from anything they were before.”

Oh. Okay, this is happening. This is happening and Kutha is _not_ going to lose it. 

“Needs and wants?” He repeats, trying for levity as his hand slips down, cupping over the swell of Joseph’s ass and squeezing gently. “You care to elaborate on those changes?”

Damn, he loves what pregnancy has done for Joseph’s body. Before he was gentle curves and long lines, masculine with a hint of Omega delicacy. Now his body is shifting, supporting another life inside it, and everything has thickened in support of that. His ass now stretches some of the tighter jeans, hips so large the material sometimes cuts angry red lines into them that Kutha has to kiss and massage at the end of long days.

He doesn't even want to think about what Joseph’s pecs are going to look like in about a month or so because he’s pretty sure he’d knot up in his pants like a teenager. 

“I hardly think I need to.” Joseph’s voice is dry, though there’s still an undertone of heat there as his fingers slip further down, gentle caresses over where his cock is distorting the line of his zip. 

“Maybe not. But I’d pay good money to hear you do it.”

“Kutha.”

Okay. Enough teasing. Kutha loves bantering with Joseph, loves the surprisingly sharp wit that pops out on occasion when it’s been just them without the rest of the world listening in. But right now clearly isn’t the time for it, Joseph shifting at his side and dancing around actually pressing his palm down onto Kutha’s cock. 

He moves before he thinks better of it. Before he can think too much about it. Hesitation rings in the back of his mind, worry about Joseph’s health and the safety of it all...but Kutha can’t focus on that. Can’t focus on anything except the way Joseph sprawls out on his back, hair loosening enough from it’s tie that a few strands spread across the nest. 

“Gorgeous.” He murmurs without thinking, slotting himself between Joseph’s thighs and stroking a hand along his side. 

“In your eyes, I have never doubted that.”

“Haven’t given you much reason to doubt it.” Kutha dips his head, watches Joseph’s eyes flutter closed right before their lips meet. “And I don’t think I ever will.”

There’s an intensity to the kiss that reminds him of not so long ago. Desperation in the strokes of Joseph’s tongue and the way he opens his mouth to accept anything Kutha wants to give him. Like back when Kutha was a follower, a member of the faithful, who tracked Joseph’s movements like a dog who was dying for dinner. 

God, how he didn’t get Lust carved into his fucking forehead still astounds him. Kutha never did hide what he wanted very well. 

He just never, even back then, expected he’d actually get it. 

“You sure about this?” He only intends to ask once, whispering the question into Joseph’s pulse as he tucks his mouth under his jaw and bites lightly, enough to elicit a shiver.

“Yes.”

Good enough for him. 

Kutha can’t help but let his hands wander, greedy now as ever. He hasn’t stopped touching Joseph since he learned he wasn’t going to get his hands cut off for doing it. But it doesn’t make him lazy, doesn’t make him ever take it for granted. Kutha touches Joseph like it’s the first time, every time. Grabbing at flesh and stroking in long movements like he wants to memorize every inch of him. 

Joseph likes it as much as he does, he thinks. Going by the way his breath always catches and his eyes flutter, like they want to roll back and Joseph only stops it with sheer willpower. Kutha doesn’t know if it’s because he likes his touch in particular or if he’s so desperate to be touched he’d have this reaction to anyone, but the Alpha in his hindbrain snarls that it’s all for him. Always for him. 

_Only him._

There’s a hiss as Kutha licks over one nipple, Joseph’s hands catching his shoulders and his body shifting under Kutha’s bulk. 

“Sensitive.”

Oh, fun. Kutha loves sensitivity. It’s exciting to manipulate--all in good ways, of course. 

He doesn’t linger long, though. Mostly because the scent in the room is thickening and he can practically taste it by the time Joseph’s clawing at his shoulders, kicking uselessly at the blankets under him. He pulls away, watches Joseph pant for breath, nipples a rosy red from the pressure of his mouth and teeth. 

“More?”

“Please.” Joseph shifts in a particular way, clearly demanding, and Kutha wastes no time starting on the closure of his jeans. 

They come off with a little wiggling--which makes Joseph’s body jiggle in ways that do _everything_ to help the way Kutha’s straining the seams of his own clothes--and once they’re tossed aside Kutha nearly rips the zipper on his own jeans to get just as naked. When they come back together, Joseph’s long legs parting like a dream around Kutha’s hips, he thinks he might actually black out. 

It’s all so...hot. Hot like there’s a blaze within Joseph that needs to be settled. 

Fuck, he didn’t realize how much he missed actually having sex until this very moment. In this split second, handjobs and blowjobs feel like the world’s worst consolation prize. 

Kutha drags his fingers over the swell of Joseph’s stomach, tracing a few of the scars and tattoos on his way down, but doesn’t linger. He can’t. It’s like there’s a line drawing him straight down towards his prize and he doesn’t dare waver from the path.

He fell from the path once and was allowed to find it once more. Kutha will not make that mistake again. 

“Fuck.” He breathes out when his fingers meet wet heat, nearly slipping inside as Joseph spreads his legs impossibly wider with a soft moan. “You’re soaked, gorgeous.”

“Need you.” Joseph’s eyes are barely open, slits of dark behind the yellow of the glasses, staring down at him. “Nothing was good enough. My fingers weren’t--I couldn’t--”

Kutha exhales hard, lowers his head until his forehead is braced on Joseph’s stomach and contemplates wrapping a hand around the base of his cock to keep his knot from popping too early. The thought of Joseph trying this without him, fucking himself on his own hands because his need was too great…

“I’ll try--try to be gentle.” Kutha promises hoarsely, dragging his fingers away by force and hooking Joseph’s leg over his forearm, spreading him open as he scoots closer. 

He’s not sure if he can be. Especially with the way Joseph arches as the head of his cock is enveloped in molten heat, a hiss slipping out from between his teeth as he reaches down himself, holding his cock out of the way like he doesn’t want anything to impede Kutha’s movements. 

It’s hard enough to not just jolt forwards, bury himself balls deep in what he didn’t realize he’s been missing for all these months. But Kutha forces himself calm, reigns himself in as best he can, rolling his hips in little movements to work deeper and deeper. 

Joseph’s sigh is what undoes him. When Kutha stops, hips pressed to Joseph’s ass, weight braced on his hand and head hung low, he hears it. A satiated little noise, Joseph’s body wriggling and then stilling, going lax and loose. Like all he needed to truly be content was Kutha’s cock inside him. 

“Kutha.” Joseph’s hands cup his cheeks, draw his gaze up. “Please.”

He knows he should be more careful. Tries to be. But ultimately fails when Joseph takes every punishing thrust and then some. It’s slick and lewd, the sounds of their bodies coming together, Joseph so fucking wet it feels like they’re both going to be soaked by the time this is over. Kutha feels like an animal, rutting mindlessly, holding tight to Joseph’s thigh and yanking him back into the thrusts like he could get impossibly deeper.

“M’gonna knot you.” Kutha leans forward, hearing Joseph’s breath hitch as the knot starts to swell. “Gonna lock into you and remind you who you want. Remind you what you need.”

“_Kutha_.”

“Too bad you’re not in heat.” Kutha grins into Joseph’s temple, grinding forwards in slow movements as his knot thickens further and further, stretching Joseph until he’s whining and clawing at Kutha’s shoulders. “Could do this again when you are though. Keep you pregnant again and again and again. Full of me. Walk out into Eden with a whole family by our sides.”

Joseph is totally silent when he comes. Kutha thinks he might even stop breathing. His body goes tense, locking down around Kutha’s knot like it’ll tear the fucking thing off if he even thinks about moving right now. It’s so tight he sees stars, hips jerking forwards as his orgasm creeps up and washes over him like a wave dragging him out to sea.

“Yes.” Joseph says finally, once his body has relaxed slightly, Kutha’s head pillowed on his chest as they both try not to move too much, still locked together.

“Huh?” 

He feels come-dumb. Like he lost his brains out through his dick. Which would make sense, actually. Explain why Joseph could talk and he couldn’t, because Kutha put it all inside him. 

God, he came so much. Joseph’s going to be leaking it out. And he needs to stop that line of thinking before he gets so worked up he tries to fuck Joseph _with_ his knot. 

“What you said. A family to walk into Eden.” Joseph pets a hand over his hair, down his back. “Yes. I want that. It is...we will rebuild the world with our children at our sides.”

Well. Far be it from him to complain. Kutha settles down with a sighed agreement, hands around Joseph’s body to hug him in close. 

And loses himself to thinking about striding into the sun with kids running around him, little ones with his grin and Joseph’s eyes. 

In that future...at that moment and in this, just thinking about it...Kutha’s starting to believe the Collapse might be the best thing that ever happened to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober Commission number 3! I got the chance to play with someone else's OC in this one which was a ton of fun!


End file.
